


Dinner With Jane

by dumbsbian



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Dinner, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Meet the Family, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsbian/pseuds/dumbsbian
Summary: You finally have dinner with Maura's best friend, Jane.
Relationships: Maura Isles/Reader
Kudos: 11
Collections: dimitrescus-bitch's Reader Inserts





	Dinner With Jane

“Fuck,” you swore as you burned your hand on boiling water. You rushed over to the sink, turning on the cold water to put your hand under. You sighed in relief as the pain started to go away. Behind you, the clacking of Maura’s heels on the kitchen floor grew louder until she was standing right behind you. 

“Are you okay? I heard swearing,” Maura checked. You nodded and removed your hand from under the faucet to show her the little burn. “Oh no, what happened?” 

“Water boiled over and I tried moving it off the burner. I’m fine though, really. People used to shoot at me for a living,” you reminded her. Maura frowned at the memory. First, you’d been in the military and then you joined the police force. After a shot to the spine that nearly left you paralyzed, you quit the force and started to work on achieving one of your childhood dreams, opening a restaurant. “Is Jane on her way?” 

“She is. I’m so excited for the two of you to meet each other,” Maura said, as if you hadn’t worked with Jane before. In fact, she had called the ambulance when you’d gotten shot. It was one of her early homicide cases, maybe a year or two into her career as a detective. You had spotted her lead suspect and to get away from you, he had shot you while you were alerting her. 

“Maura, we’ve met before. We just don’t really know each other,” you told your girlfriend. Maura pressed a small kiss to your cheek and turned off the sink. She walked you out of the kitchen so you could ready dressed for dinner. Nothing was technically cooking anymore, just being kept warm. 

You changed out of what you’d been wearing all day to the outfit Maura picked out for you. She had splurged, hiring a tailor to make you a suit for tonight. Maura was always doing things like that for you. All of the suits you’d worn for events at your restaurant were paid for by her. This suit wasn’t as nice a the others, just a simple black blazer with skinny fit tailored slacks and a white shirt. 

“How do I look?” you asked Maura asked you ran down the stairs. Maura turned her attention away from her glass of wine and smiled at you. She walked over towards you and pulled you in for a kiss. It wasn’t extremely heated, but it wasn’t exactly tame either. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

“You look amazing. Could do with another button being undone though,” Maura suggested. You let her undo another button on your shirt before you went into the kitchen to finish putting together the meal. Everything was done just before Jane got there and you were grateful Maura distracted your guest long enough to let you pour yourself a drink. 

“Maura, it smells amazing in here,” Jane noted. Maura led Jane into the kitchen and you walked over towards the two of them. You held your hand out towards Jane and she immediately shook it. “Nice to see you again Y/n.” 

“Likewise detective Rizzoli,” you replied. Maura glanced back and forth between the two of you. “Can I get you a beer?” 

“That would be nice, thank you.” You turned around to get a beer out of the fridge, cracking it open on the counter, and handing it over to Jane. Maura gave you a look for using the side of the counter, even if you always used the same spot. 

“Pretty sure I bought you a bottle opener set for Christmas,” Maura told you. You kissed her cheek and leaned past her to grab plates for everybody. It was easy enough to distract Maura with your fancy food. 

“Damn, is this what you serve in your restaurant?” Jane asked you. 

“It’s on the dinner menu. Not everything is this fancy though, sometime it’s nice to have something simple like a grilled cheese and tomato soup.” Jane nodded in agreement with you. You and Jane fell into a conversation about home cooking and she offered you an invitation to Rizzoli family dinners, claiming that if you and Maura were this serious, you were essentially a member of the Rizzoli family. 

“She likes you,” Maura said happily as the two of you cleaned up the kitchen. 

“Good, she seems nice. I can tell that she cares about you,” you told Maura. She pulled you back into her arms and kissed your cheek. You turned your head and waited for her to kiss your lips. “It’s nice knowing she’s looking out for you.”

“Who’s looking out for you?” Maura asked you. 

“I look out for myself. The kitchen isn’t exactly the most dangerous place. Well, sans boiling water and the occasional knife cut. I’m careful though and you’re always here to patch me up at the end of the day.” 


End file.
